


A Demon's Journey

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Powers, Demons, Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wincest was thing when Dean found out about Sam using his demon powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 4 Metamorphosis

"Ruby? _Really?"_

Sam flinched at the cold tone in Dean's voice, and watched as he shoved his clothes into his duffle bag.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?!" Sam ducked as Dean hurled his bag at his head. It missed him by inches and crashed into the clock behind him. "You didn't seem to sorry when you were "un-demoning" that demon!"

"Dean, just listen to me!" Sam darted forward and gripped Dean's arms, holding him tight as Dean thrashed."I know. I know I shouldn't have done it. Or I should have told you, and I'm sorry. But it saves people. I don't have to kill anyone this way."

Dean growled and shoved Sam, looking like he was ready to tear out Sam's throat. "Even you know you shouldn't be doing this! You know, if you really thought this was bad, you would have at least run it by me, the guy you share a bed with at night!"

Sam blinked and his eyes turned glassy.

"I'm sorry."

"Just remember that it's your fault when everything goes to hell."


End file.
